Sans2345
"Heya"-Sans2345 |-|sans= |-|dragon= |-|omega sans= Summary Sans2345 is the many users on joke battles wiki he usually makes pages for undertale au characters and more he is the total leader of the Undertale AU Verse leading his team into victory. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A (Bad Time Giver)/Leader Of The Undertale AU Verse Name:Sans2345 Origin:Joke Battle Wiki Gender:Male Age:Unknown Classification:Page Maker/Undertale Fan/Top Memer/Pun Maker/Pokemon Master/Undertale AU Fan/Fnaf Fan Powers and Abilities:Gaster Blasters, Soul Manipulation Bone Manipulation Karmic Retribution 4th wall breaking Teleportation Fnaf Jumpscares Regeneration Reality Warping Rewinds Time Stops Time Freezes Time and Space Can Turn Into Any Sans AU Character Speghetti Memes We Are Number One Memes SANESSSSSS Meme All Star Meme I Play Spongebob Music Over Meme Let It Grow Meme MLG Meme Pokemon Master Rocket Launcher Hopes And Dreams Meme Patrick Meme Whos ever the owner of the white sedan you left your lights on meme squidward dancing meme can summon memes Orges Are Like Onions Meme You Are A Toy Meme Krusty Krab Pizza Meme Mlg Airhorn Meme Timeline Warping Can Survive Space Can Survive The End Of The Universe Determination Star Blazing Hyper Goner Chaos Saber Gives Bad Times Triggred Memes Pin Head Larry Meme No This Is Patrick Meme Firmly Grasp It Meme Patrick Wisdom Meme Can Turn Ink Into Monsters and command them to attack his foes Can Summon Mama From Tattletail Dirty Dan Meme Is Mayo A Intrusment Meme Spooky Scary Skeletons Meme PPAP Meme Gabe The Dog Meme Gabe Newell Meme Uses Nerf Guns On Foes that causes massive damage Can Blast Roblox Death Sound At Full Volume Hurting The Foes Ears Immune to Fire Immune To Lightning Immune To Soul Manipulation Immune To Mind Control Users Immune To Karmic Retribution Immune to Gaster Blasters Can blast windows xp start up sound at full volume hurting the foes ears can summon mario head from mario teachs typing and jumpscares the foe with the mario head the mario head can throw a giant moon and a pizza pie at his foes when he summons the mario head Extreme Speed can summon portal turrents can summon zombies from half-life can summon Gargantuas And Command Them To Attack His Foes ''' '''Attack Potency: Very High+ (He commands his Undertale AU Verse to fight whoever gets in their way) Speed: Immeasurable+ (Faster than Sonic Or The Flash) Lifting Strength: Unknown+ Striking Strength: Very High+ Durability: Peak High Level+ Stamina: Very High+ (Can fight forever but gets tired when he fights for a long time) Range: Hundreds Of AUs (He commands his undertale au verse and gaster blasters soul manipulation and bone manipulation) Standard Equipment: Gaster Blasters Bones Intelligence: Genius ''' '''Weaknesses: None notable (The Undertale AU character pages is the only thing that keeps him alive) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gaster Blasters:He can summon Gaster Blasters and they cause a lot of damage and they cause karmic retribution as well. * Bones:he can throw millions of bones causing karmic retribution. * Soul Manipulation:he can turn the players soul into blue and can throw lots of bones at them * Memes:He can play memes at random like hey now your an all star i put spongebob music over we are number one and SANNNNNEEESSS and you are a pirate they do a lot of damage when heard from the human ears * 4th wall breaking:he can break the 4th wall * Teleportation:He can teleport from place to place * We Are Number One:He can play the we are number one song causing massive damage to his foes * Fnaf Jumpscares:He can use the fnaf jumpscares to catch his foes of guard and attack them more easier * Mario Head:Mario Head Can Cause Massive Damage * Pin Head Larry Meme:It Can Cause Massive Damage * Nerf Guns:His Nerf Guns Can Cause Massive Damage To His Foes * SANNES:He can summon SANES to attack his foes * AU Verse:He can summon the AU Verse To Make Them Attack His Foes * Windows XP:He can blast the windows XP Start up sound at full volume hurting the foes ears * Star Blazing:Simlar to asriel he can summon star blazing throwing huge stars at his foes the stars break and form into smaller stars and causes massive damage to his foes * Hyper Goner:He can get rid of any foe that gets in the hyper goners mouth instantly koing them making Sans2345 the winner * Chaos Saber:He can use Chaos Sabers To Attack His Foes and causes massive damage to the foes HP * Ink Monsters:He can turn ink into monsters and command them to attack his foes * Meme Summoning:He can summon any type of meme from shrek to patrick to SANES * Freeze Time:He can freeze time for a few moments and play time again * Rewind time:He can rewind time and can face his foe again like nothing happned * Timeline Warping:He can warp to different timelines of undertale and Undertale AUS * Rocket Launcher:His rocket launcher causes massive damage * Regeneration:He Regen His Lost HP From Battle * You Are A Toy:He can say you are a toy meme to any foe instantly saying that the foe is a toy * Bad Times:He can give bad times * Karmic Retribution:Karmic Retribution slowly takes the foes HP away * Pokemon Master:He can summon any pokemon and command them to attack his foes causing massive damage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Teleportation Category:Tier 8 Category:Soul Users Category:Sans